poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to the Magic Railroad/Transcript
This is the script for Return to the Magic Railroad. episode opens at Vicarstown Station Narrator: Return to the Magic Railroad. It was a nice sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was the pulling the Local to Vicarstown Station. Scotsman arrives Flying Scotsman: Good day, Thomas. Thomas: Hello, Flying Scotsman. Narrator: Flying Scotsman is Gordon's brother who has two tenders. He was the first engine to go 100 miles an hour from London to Edinburgh, Scotland. Flying Scotsman: So, have any news to tell? Thomas: Why yes, actually. Once I traveled to the Magic Railroad and saved Lady the magic engine from Diesel 10. Flying Scotsman: The Magic Railroad? Who's Lady? Thomas: Lady is a golden and dark pink tank engine who leaves a trail of gold dust wherever she goes. She's also keep the Magic Railroad working to make sure both Sodor and Shining Time are safe along with Mr Conductor. Flying Scotsman: Really? Who's Mr Conductor? Thomas: He's a small man in a conductor's uniform who travels from place to place through a shower of gold dust which is what Lady is the source of. Flying Scotsman: the information carefully then laughs Thomas. Don't be so silly. There's no such thing as magic. You're making this all up. I just know it. Thomas: I am not making it up, Scotsman! Your brother, Gordon was there during the time. Flying Scotsman: But did he see it all happen? Thomas: Well not exactly. But... Flying Scotsman: See? That's solid proof of you making it up. Thomas: No, it's not. Diesel 10 knows it's real but don't ask him. Flying Scotsman: I wouldn't want to ask him anyway since I don't trust diesels. Thomas: Except good ones like Paxton, Philip and Mavis. Flying Scotsman: Yes. But still, Thomas, there is no such thing as magic. and sets off for the mainland Thomas: in disappointment Annie: Don't worry, Thomas. He'll come to his senses soon enough. Clarabel: Trust us. It all happens in good time. Thomas: At least, you two believe me instead of thinking that I'm silly, most of the time. Annie: Why, of course. Clarabel: Why ever would we think that said events weren't true? Thomas: Just checking and you think I'm silly every time I come up with plans. Annie: Well, not always. Clarabel: Some plans you come up with often turn out brilliantly. Thomas: I suppose so. at Knapford Thomas talks to Gordon Narrator: Later, at Knapford, Thomas told Gordon about what Flying Scotsman had told him. Gordon: Disgraceful! Who does he think he is to be so skeptical of said mysteries? Thomas: But it's like they say. People won't believe you if you don't have proof. getting an idea That's it! Proof! I'll go to the Magic Railroad tomorrow and bring Lady back as proof. That'll show Flying Scotsman. Gordon: That's a good idea, Thomas. But mind you, you never know who's listening. is seen peering at them from behind the station wall, chuckling to himself Thomas: But who will do my work whilst I'm away? Gordon: Looks like Percy will have to look after Annie and Clarabel while you're gone. (gives a knowing grin) Thomas: Good idea. You'll have to inform the Fat Controller of where I'm going. Gordon: Will do. sets off to do so. Meanwhile, Diesel is bringing Splatter and Dodge to the Dieselworks Narrator: Meanwhile, Diesel was bringing two former allies of Diesel 10's to the Dieselworks. Diesel: Do come in, make yourselves at home. Splatter: Man, when you said a lot had changed since we left... Dodge: You weren't kidding. Diesel: I know. 10 arrives Narrator: Then, Diesel 10 arrived. But he wasn't happy when he saw Splatter and Dodge. Diesel 10: What are those two traitors doing here, Diesel? Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transcripts